fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mementos Devil Story: Persona 5 Silver
Have you ever dreamt you can fly? I'm still searching my wings... to fly away...far away from myself. Mementos Devil Story: Persona 5 Silver '(Japanese: 'メメントス デビル ストーリー ペルソナ5 Silver, Mementosu Debiru Sutōrī Perusona Faibu Silver), is a roleplaying game developed by Atlus and Sega and the prequel of Persona 5, with the game directed and written by Cadence Jamieson, using former Persona director Katsura Hashino's notes, along with her own ideas. The game was released for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC worldwide on April 20, 2019. Story Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. It is called the place of dreams and fantasy. However, there lies a living nightmare with the metropolis, unknown to the public. They aim to control the people, at any fatal cost. Their leader, a man with toxic desires and no love for anyone else. And his flame of despair, lying in a boy who had just turned 18... The game starts with the skyline of a metropolis on fire, it's tower falling apart... It then cuts to the 18-year old boy running down the desolate streets of Shibuya. As he turns a corner, a mob of gym-addicts charge at him. However, he is more nimble, and quickly kills armies of them with the help of two mythical beings, before rescuing a crying child. The child dries his tears and tells him that his fate will be decided, as everything fades to black. The boy, Goro Akechi wakes up in a car heading towards a place near the courtroom driven by an acquaintance of his. After talking with the driver, he hears a different, female voice in his head, telling him that his life was already set out in stone, ever since the flames were ignited. The ignited flames being a burning foster home. Goro lived his childhood friendless, oppressed and depressed as he was born out of wedlock. When the drunken, so-called caretaker attempted to fix a broken stove, the ensuring explosion had made Goro the sole survivor thanks to a pair of 'guardian angels' leading him out. He would discover their names, and that he had awoken to the power of Persona. As he recalls the past, the drama, horror, tragedy and the little light of hope of the boy he met, who he is to soon snuff out... Gameplay Battle Much like its primary game, Mementos Devil Story: Persona 5 Silver is an RPG, however it harkens back to Shin Megami Tensei gameplay, featuring demon summoning as party members and the Turn Press Battle System. A new gameplay feature is that like the shoot-em-up Ikaruga, switching Goro's Persona can have him absorb potentially fatal attacks, then release a severe attack based on the Nine Circles of Hell. Goro can't negotiate with Shadows, having to weaken, brainwash and capture them to his side, much like Pokemon's catching system. There is also the option to cast "Call of Chaos" to turn a shadow berserk, amping its power at the cost of lowering its stats or killing it after battle. After a victorious battle, the team of shadows and Personas will receive EXP, leveling up and learning new skills. Shadows that die in battle and aren't revived are turned into items, except for Inugami, Eligor and their evolutions. If Goro perishes in battle, the game ends unless a party-healing Chaos Plume is in his inventory. The battle difficulty can be adjusted, with Merciless having a double-rewarding, double-punishing system similar to Nocturne. ''The unlockable difficulty 'Despair' has its own savegame that will instantly erase all progress upon game over. Life Survival Life in Tokyo is simplified, as schedules are planned out for the day. The player must simply select options to help Goro survive life and avoid angering superiors. Some unfortunate events can't be avoided. Listings Characters *Some names/surnames are placeholders. Playable Supporting Villains Bosses Storyline Optional Plot '''WARNING!' DESPAIR AWAITS YOU 1. DO NOT PROCEED 2. IF YOU DON'T KNOW 3. THE CONSEQUENCES OF =SPOILER= Unlockable Content Costumes Costumes are unlocked as the game progresses. They change Goro's appearance and animations. Swimsuit A-Black with blue stripe swim trunks, a navy button-up shirt, black sandals and tinted sunglasses. Swimsuit B-White and red swim trunks sporting a 'Victory' design. Idol Outfit-'''A sparkly, custom made stage outfit consisting of a gold jacket with puffy sleeves and tight dress pants, meant for dancing in starlight... (Defeat the Wifebeater.) '''Frilly Dracula Outfit-A fancy vampire's outfit, complete with cravat and...some ribbons? (Go to the costume shop on October 31.) '''Princess Dress-'''A lovely royal gown, complete with a tiara and satin slippers. You'll be a ruler of the crossdressers! (Defeat the Wifebeater.) '''Future Assassin's DEMONICA-'''Alex's Demonica Suit, complete with headphones and mask. When wearing this, Innocence cosplays as gijinka George, her AI partner. (Clear the 17th Memory Floor.) Music The soundtrack, MDSP5 Silver: Sounds of the Martial Law was released a week after the game's release, featuring over an hour of the game's music. Opening Theme (P5 The Animation-Dark Sun) Title Screen (SMT3-Title Screen 2) Childhood Memory (MELANCHOLIA by Adrian Croitor) Innocence's Theme (Sonic Heroes Music Box Arrange) Normal? Discussion (SMT3-Reincarnation) Shekinah Patriarchy (SMT3-Title Screen 1) Shekinah Briefing (Digital Devil Saga-Karma Terminal) Going Shopping (SMT4-Shop) Wandering in Dream Tokyo (fanmade Palace theme by Ode Imaginations) Normal Battle (DDSAT2-Hunting~Betrayal) Victory Theme (Hatoful Boyfriend-Meguru Hakoniwa by SENTIVE Game Over (MGS3-Time Paradox) Mid Boss Battle (SMT3 Boss Battle) Mementos Boss Battle (SMT4-Tokyo Battle) Palace Boss Battle (DDSAT-Harihara) Phantom Thief Theme (P4 Golden Animation-Dazzling Smile) Final Boss (Sonic and the Black Knight-With Me Crush 40 version) Tower of Memory (SMTSJR-The Wailing Womb) Tower of Memory Battle (SMTSJ-The Fear of God) Tower of Memory Boss (SMT4A-God Killer) Optional 100% Battle (SMT3 Fiend Battle) Dead Thieves Tokyo (DDSAT-Mantra) Genre Shift-Action (Bayonetta 2-Tomorrow Is Mine) Genre Shift-Adventure (Dreaming Mary-Dianthus Alpinus) Genre Shift-Shoot 'em up (ZeroRanger-This is the greenest) Genre Shift-Casual (deltarune-A town called hometown) Genre Shift-Boss (SMT Synchronicity Prologue-Boss Fight) Nightmare Sequence (Mother Cognitive Dissonance-In memory) VS. Innocence (Tenga Toppa Gurren Lagann-Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa) VS. Avatar of Eris (DDSAT-Harihara the Second Movement) Law Ending Staff Roll (Drakengard-Tsukiru) Chaos Ending Staff Roll (Drakengard 3-Kuroi uta by Eir Aoi) VS. Fakers (Noitu Love 2-Infant) True Final Boss (DDSAT-Pray) Real Ending Staff Roll (Nanashi no Game Me-True Ending) Epilogue (PQ2-Aria of the Soul Music Box version){Origin:P4G} Development Originally, the game was supposed to be a simple mobile game that would hide the storyline underneath the simple gameplay. After the development of Persona 5 was finished, the staff found some documents for the backstory of Goro Akechi. Although Persona 5's director Katsura Hashino ordered them to dispose of it, some of the staff revolted in protest, stating the game 'is not finished.' Pressured by their defiance, he gave up and allowed Atlus' newcomer Cadie Jamieson to start the development of this new project. Kazuma Kaneko, known for being a character artist of many Atlus games, returned to design the bosses. The game was developed with Unity. All ingame assets were rendered as 16-bit sprites, giving the game a 'retraux' feel. Reception The game was announced in E3 2017, with massive applause, mainly from the female and/or LGBT+ audience, for finally making the main character's backstory. The reaction from most of Persona's overseas heterosexual male fanbase however, was completely negative. They made threats to the staff, those who liked the idea of the game, and even one gaming journalist said on their Twitter that they would 'spend their life savings to destroy every copy of the game, physical or digital.' Thousands of arrests have been made in fear of violence towards innocent players or staff. Trivia *During loading screens, statistics and facts of Japan's underlying problems are shown, such as orphaned children, crimes swept under the rug and the idol industry. *The game's subtitle is both deprived from Megami Tensei's original novel trilogy, Digital Devil Story, and Mementos, the last dungeon of Persona 5. *The costumes new to Silver are created as a critique to Goro's limited wardrobe in Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, the females having oversexualised costumes and the fact that some of the costumes that appeared in previous games were changed in appearance. *The game over screen shows a bloodstained piano with Goro's lifeless arm sticking out of the closed lid. His father used to play the piano before he fully invested in becoming Prime Minister. *The game has no downloadable content, as a critique of all games with too much DLC that is usually priced, such as the Persona Dancing games. Category:Sandboxes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Mature Content